Afterwards
by moosmiles
Summary: I can’t do anything, but stare at what is happening before me. . . Chap. 3 Trent's POV.
1. Conner's POV My Fault in the First Place

**Afterwards**

1. **Conner's P.O.V. – My Fault in the First Place...**

I kick the ball to my teammate, Chris. He kicks it over my head and into the street.

"I've got it!" I hear the little songbird call.

I turn around to see the car speeding to Kira as she picks up the ball. I can't do anything, but stare at what is happening before me. The car hit Kira, sending her up in the air and falling; head first, on the ground, as the car drove faster away from the scene they made. Trent and Ethan run from the stands and to Kira's motionless body.

"Someone get help!" Trent yells, holding Kira's petite body close to him.

I still can't move at the shock of Kira getting hit by a car.

"Dr. O!" Ethan calls. "Someone!" Dr. O comes out, along with Miss Kwan, Miss Hilliard, and Dr. C. They see Trent and Kira and call an ambulance. I jump in my Mercedes (sp?) with Trent, Miss Kwan, Miss Hilliard, and Ethan. Dr. O and Dr. C went with Kira in the ambulance.

"This is all my fault!" I mutter as Miss Kwan hugs me.

"It wasn't your fault!" Miss Kwan says, trying soothe me.

"First Adam, then Rocky, Aish', and Kim, after that Justin, now Kira!" I hear Miss Hilliard say through tears that consume her face. I look up at them all. Dr. O is holding Miss Hilliard, Hayley and Dr. C were comforting Ethan and Trent, and then I look Miss Kwan in the eyes. She shows sincerity, rage, love, comfort, but most of all sadness. I hug her back.

"Miss Kwan, I wanna see Kira," I sob into her embrace.

"I know, Conner. She'll be recovering soon," she says and I barely hear her pray, "Hopefully." I can't take this anymore. I break down in tears. "Oh, Conner!"


	2. Devin's POV How You Never Saw Me

**Afterwards**

2. **Devin's P.O.V. - How You Never Saw Me...**

I look at the young girl through the window of her room.

The doctors say she has a coma and can't wake up... Yeah, that'll make us happy... in other words, Kira Marie Alexandra Ford is asleep and in the deepest sleep that you can never be awakened from.

That girl really knew how to make a guy's heart melt. I saw her smile, my heart starts racing... and when I see her upset or frowning, it breaks the heart she melts.

Damn soccer! That's the reason she's **_'dead'_**. Damn it all! She didn't deserve this! It's enough to know that Cassidy started seeing Ethan and now Kira's **_'dead'_**.

I walk into the room and take Kira's hand.

"Kira," I say, tears in my eyes about to fall down my cheeks. "Kira, I know you can't hear me, but I really miss you. I know I'm nothing to you. That I'm just the lackey of the girl that stole one of your new best friend's heart.

Kira, please just for us... For me... wake up and come back. I don't care if you still won't see me. Just come back!" I beg.

Beg... I sound like a dog! But I will be for Kira.

You see, Kira and I grew up here in Reefside together. The others came when we started high school. The day I met Cassidy and ditched Kira, was the day that ended our friendship.

That's the reason she tries to ignore me, the reason she hates me, glares at me all the time, the reason she's always with Conner, Trent, and Ethan, the reason she looks me in the eyes to make my heart ache and long to taste her sweet kiss again, the reason she won't sing to me first and no one else, the reason she never sees... I mean, saw me... at least notanymore.

I long for the day that she'll forgive me... but I guess, it will never happen. At least, not now, anyways.

"You never saw me, Kira. It can go back to that. Just come back. Please?" I cry.

But I know,she's never gonna wake. She never saw me and never will see me, even if she did come back. She never saw me.


	3. Trent's POV You Were Never Mine

**Afterwards**

3. **Trent's POV – You Were Never Mine...**

I stand in the hall by Kira's room.

How could someone hit that sweet song singing angel?

Everyone knows the whole I hate Conner and Conner hates me, because we both are madly in love with her... and we probably always will be.

But I give up! I gave her everything. I told her how sorry I was, about a million times. She'd just give me her signature smile and say, "That's okay, Trent, the gem had control over you, you told me so, and I believe you."

I would search her, looking for a hint of sadness, always in her lovely, doe, hazel eyes. Those beautiful eyes that could hit you strait in the heart.

But you know what? She was never mine. She was no one's. Not mine. Not Conner's. Not Ethan's. Not Dr. O's. Not anyone's.

And I bet, if you told her she was yours, she could kill you with the blow of her highest singing note she could hit and the loudest she could ever hit it.

Which reminds me, I need to erase her Friday night shows and weekly practices.

That voice... Oh, that voice. And her songs... her beautiful songs. I'll never get to hear her sing ever again.

I better go though; we all promised Dr. O we'd all practice some fighting. We'd gotten so much better since she died. We can blame Mesogog on her death now, even though he didn't do it.

As I gets inmy car I hear someone singing.

"Kira," I whisper as the voice fades away.


End file.
